Nothing good happens after two
by thornypride
Summary: The war has ended. Harry is mopping up the leftovers and trying to life his life. See what happen when the two meet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : i only wish i was getting paid for this, i own nothing. All jk rowling.

Chapter the first

Nothing good ever happens after 2am.

Can't remember where I heard that

'Probably Hermione'

Ironically, harry potter was just coming from Hermione's flat.

After the disastrous Ginny relationship (seriously, she looks just like my mother. Weird or what?!) Harry started to notice how curvy his friend had become. The workaholic that she is, means no commitment which works out just fine for auror Potter. 19 years old and rising through the ranks like a bullet. Helped in no small part by his defeat of Lord flight-from-death 2 years previous. Taking down the rest of the Death Eaters has been his on-going investigation. With the end nearly in sight, only 10 or so left now.

The night air was a bit chilly this late (or early) at night so harry cinched his leather jacket a bit tighter. His dark, still damp hair was actually sitting fairly flat for once.

'At least I dont smell like sex anymore' he thought wryly as he shook himself out of his thoughts. Hermione's flat was in a decent area but bad guys were everywhere.

"CONSANT VIGILANCE!" Harry suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring an old tomcat sitting on a nearby ledge.

Unable to stop himself harry laughed out loud. His old mentors famous motto, and his last words still struck a chord in harry. The grizzled out vet had taught harry everything he knew. A fearsome fighter in his day, and no pushover with only one leg and one eye, he knew a lot.

The fact that harry extracted a bloody vengeance on those who took down Mad Eye Moody was cold comfort. Harry would rather have the man himself back. But he went down the way he lived, fighting tooth and nail.

Speaking of which, there was a tingle in the air.

Harry instantly became alert. He could sense something nearby, something magical. His senses had sharpened considerably after he hit magical maturity at 17. Even being one of the most powerful magic weilders on the planet now, he couldn't afford to let his guard down.

Expanding his mind outward, harry couldn't pinpoint it. Still wary, but not detecting anything with harmful intent, he starts forward. Hermione, being the over-achiever she is, has wards over half the block. So no apparating for another few houses.

Reaching the edge of the wards, he prepares to apparate as he takes the last step. Of course the portkey triggers before he has a chance to finish his last thought.

Oh balls-

Author Notes: First story ever. but I have read a million of them. Doesn't mean I'm any good though. Just wanted to get this idea of bad ass harry down. probably just a one shot. If you read this and dont like it, then proceed to leave an angry, ignorant review, I probaly wont care! cuz your just a dick! for everyone else. enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I DONT GET PAID FOR ANY OF THIS. Other people own everything...

Chapter the second

There is a loud thud as the portkey touches down. Considerably louder than normal.

Already alert, harry drops into a defensive crouch. Ready to spring into action as soon as it appears. Because let's face it. No one is kidnapped at 2 am to what looks like an abandoned warehouse for an impromptu chili cook off.

Old boxes and dust, there is no one in sight. A single light bulb sways above him, creating a circle of light in the darkness.

Harry, however, can feel a handful of people just out of sight in the shadows.

He registered this fact as he felt a weight settle on his shoulders. A weight that felt suspiciously like anti-portkey and anti-apparating wards.

Giving it a try he thought 'yup, someone def wants me to stick around'

Looking down harry realized why the portkey landed so hard.

He was still standing on the sidewalk.

As well as a couple of feet of crushed gravel and dirt underneath it. Someone must have dug down, placed the portkey, and covered it up. The muggle way to boot! Otherwise he would have sensed the residual magical energy all over the concrete. Plus that far down muddled the portkey signature enough for him to walk over it.

Clever.

Clap...clap...clap

Harry's eyes tracked the sound through the darkness and turned to face that direction, careful to keep his peripherals scanning as much as they could.

A figure started to emerge from the gloom, slowly clapping. Around 50 years old, yet still muscular, salt and pepper hair, shiny dress shoes leading up to a crisp muggle suit.

"Well, well, well. Harry Potter. So nice of you to join us." The man said in a deep, American accent.

"Jesus" harry replied, rolling his eyes "Are you trying to be as cliché as possible?"

"Oh you've got jokes? Well please, it's not like we went through a lot of trouble to ambush you and trap you with us." As he spoke a dozen or so men stepped forward. Surrounding harry. "Go ahead. Tell us some jokes!"

Harry blinked. "Wasn't really expecting that"

"Well what do you expect me to say?" The mystery man questioned. "These things usually go this way. That's why they're cliché."

"That's a pretty good point." harry conceded.

"Alright now that we got that out of the way we can move on. You can call me Robert. I was hired to take you out. Which I feel is going pretty well." At this harry scoffed. "It would go much better if you threw down your wand. My associates would like to have some fun. But i could probably convince them to make it quick if you were to cooperate."

Despite himself harry kinda liked the guy. He had style. Even the suit looked good.

Still gonna gut him though.

"Ya I have a little problem with that" harry stated while his eyes roved over the men surrounding him.

I usually do when people try and kill me. Frankly I'm surprised you're not taking charge, Avery. Or maybe you, Rookwood?

At this two figure stepped fully into the light.

"Potter you will suffer for what you've done. We have made sure of it." Avery stated.

"Pff like I haven't heard that exact same thing before. Literally like 5 or 6 times. Usually taking down one of your DE buddies. They are mostly dead by the way." Harry's eyes shifted to a man just barely visibly in the dark. "Jones was the last one. Put up a pretty lame fight if you ask me..."

"NOOO! DIE POTTTT-"

One of the figures from Harry's other side suddenly yelled and charged. Before anyone could stop him or join him, the man's head slid cleanly off his shoulders.

Everyone looked back at harry to see his hand withdrawing from his leather jacket. Empty.

Avery's eyes widened at the speed of harry drawing, casting and holstering his wand. Even Rookwood even took a half step backward.

"...jesus"

There were some mutterings from the circle of men.

Harry couldn't smother a dark grin.

"I always thought Arrington played for the other quiditch team if you know what I mean. Oh yes, I knew him. In fact, I can feel the magical signature of another 8 death eaters in this room. That would really help shorten my list."

There was some nervous shuffling at this.

"Ahem," robert cleared his throat. "Now now, there will be none of that. Let's be civil. Despite your little display, there are still many more of us than you. You are good, I'll give you that. But you can't beat all of us. Then I will be forced to let my surviving comrades have their way with you. Their long, slow, oh so painful way. So what's it going to be old chap?

A low chuckle was heard coming from harry. He had his head down, hair (nearly dry) covering his face.

"He he he you said I had jokes but I've got nothing on you."

At this harry raised his head, giving the surrounding wizards a look at his eyes. They seemed to be lightly glowing.

"You've got a couple of things wrong robby. Can I call you Robby? Well robby, there won't be any surviving comrades." Wind started to pick up around harry. "And the worst mistake you made is an easy one." He raised he hands above his head. "I'm not stuck in here with you." The air swirled around harry furiously now as he gathered his power. "YOU'R STUCK IN HERE WITH ME!"

With that harry slammed his hands on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : still not getting any money off this.

Chapter the Third

The concrete block exploded out in all directions.

Most were able to get shields up in time, but a couple were hit hard with the debris. And from the looks of them they were not getting back up.

The dust kicked up from the explosion slowly calmed down. Enough to see there was only a small pile of rubble where the boy-who-lived once stood.

"Spread out and find him!" Robert barked. All traces of humour gone. "He can't have gone far. He might be under that invisibility cloak of his. So start summoning it!"

Cries of accio drifted up to the rafters of the warehouse. Where harry was currently lounging.

'Funny what a quick lightweight charm on yourself, a solid vertical and a medium sticking charm can do' Harry thought.

He didn't even need to disillusion himself, these idiots kept it so dark.

What was more worrying was they knew about the cloak of invisibility.

Harry could count the number of people who knew about that one hand. An advantage only works when people aren't prepared for it. Luckily he didn't have it on him.

'Nothing for it now.' harry thought. 'I'll have to figure out who spilled the beans later.'

Glancing about for an opportunity to even the odds, harry spotted two hulking men, stumbling around on the far side of the warehouse.

'Too perfect' harry thought.

Without a second thought harry swung his wand toward the I-beam above their heads just as a thin but strong rope shot out of the end of his wand as he cast the rappelling charm.

With a sticking charm on one end and the ability to pull himself along noiselessly it was perfect to stay undetected.

'And,' he had to admit, 'it felt pretty cool to fly over the heads of these jerks.'

Landing quietly on the I-beam, harry quickly figured out the best way to take these two out.

Magic was just energy. Energy that wizards are able to tap into and channel through their bodies. Foci, in this case wands, help shape that magic, as well as wand motions, incantations and intent. Intent being the most important.

So harry channelled a trickle of energy, made a perfect circle with his wand and added a jab then hook, all the while imposing his will on the magic. Forcing it to conform to his reality.

The two gorillas took a while to realise something was wrong. It started out small, the darkness got a little bleaker. The sounds of their brethren fading away. The feeling of being watched made the hairs on the back of their neck stand up.

Then, slowly at first, eyes, bright as stars in the darkness, started lighting up.

Crabbe nudged goyle.

He gestured with his head in the direction of the eyes blinking at them. They both squinted into the darkness, trying to figure out what was hiding. That is until the growling started.

So deep they could feel it in their bones.

Sharing a wary glance with each other, they started slowly backing away.

"Hey!" Crabbe yelled, still looking forward.

No answer.

"Hey!" he tried again. "Guys! Theres something over here!"

"Where the fuck are you..." He trailed off as he turned around only to see more bright yellow eyes staring right back at him.

"well, Greg. Looks like we are pretty fucked ." Crabbe says.

"Speak for yourself, Vince. I'm getting the hell out of here."

"What about Potter?"

"What about Potter? I don't give two shits about potter. I, on the other hand wanna live through this."

"valid point, buddy. Lets get out of here" Crabbe agreed.

"well where the hell is out of here!?" Goyle responds.

"Fuck If I know, just start moving. This place isn't that big just start running. We will hit something..."

Looking down on the two sleeping Death eaters, Harry slowly eased off the power to his ward and dropped down soundlessly beside them. Using only his will to modify a traditional nightmare ward wasn't stuff they taught in Hogwarts. But he came a long way since his school days. Unfortunately, that was the first and probably last time he'd get to use it. A subtle thing but not a useful one for those with a strong will.

Snapping their wands and cocooning the two with conjured chains, he silenced them, disillusioned them and stuck them to the ceiling. Hopefully he'd remember them before the sticking spell wore off. If not, meh.

Once again perched on the rafters, Harry felt a small smile tug at his lips.

'dammit, this is turning out to be pretty fun'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't get paid for any of this.

Chapter 4

As far as battle is concerned, conjuring is pretty useless. It requires a lot of concentration, power and the results will never be as good as the real thing.

Transfiguration, on the other hand, is dead useful. You can literally turn one base material into another. As long as the intent is strong enough and the visualization is decent the magic fills is the gap. Hey, its magic for a reason)

There are limitations, obviously. The higher up transfigurations require lots of training and takes more time than is feasible during a fight.

But for these reasons and Harrys purpose, transfiguration worked just fine. After finding a busted up shard of a two by four he slowly waved his wand over it till it slowly sharpened, hardened and grew a handle. Now harry added a foot long buck knife to his arsenal. Which consisted of his wand, and a foot long buck knife.

Knife fighting wasn't exactly high on his priorities to master but Mad Eye made damn sure he was proficient in it. Plus it was a great weapon to stay take out some bad guys and stay hidden.

Jumping down behind a particularly big crate, harry crouched low and pocketed his wand.

Waiting for the right opportunity took patience, but after a couple of minutes opportunity slowly shuffled by. Opportunity was trying to be quiet and failing miserably.

Staying low until opportunity was just past his hiding place, Harry stood up and struck the throat of the man from behind with his forearm to prevent any noise and at the same slid his buck knife in between his ribs at an upward angle.

Or so the theory went.

Harry managed to get his forearm across the man's throat , but the knife got tangled in his robes. Unable to call his buddies but still fighting, the man flailed his arms behind him, trying to get at harry.

A lucky shot managed to smash harrys glasses, Cutting him above the eye.

Harry managed to slice through the material and started stabbing the death eater. Repeatedly.

His eyes went wide as the knife bit. Then slowly closed as his life bled away.

The man collapsed and harry quietly lowered him to the ground. Attempting to retreat quickly from the area.

Luck wasn't on Harrys side this time. Opportunity's partner was just rounding the crate as harry turned to go.

They each froze for a second.

Which was all harry needed. He threw a blasting curse, truthfully, acting purely on instinct.

Just as the man started to yell for reinforcements he head was reduced to pulp as the curse hit home.

"Fuck" harry cursed.

Without enough time to get back to his hiding spot, he hastily disillusioned himself and tried to blend in to the shadows.

Not a second later Robert rounded the corner with the entire group of Death Eaters and mercenaries on his heels.

"Where is he?" Robert demanded. Upon spotting his dead comrades, he walked over and knelt down to inspect the bodies.

Everyone else shuffling nervously, giving each other anxious glances.

Seeing an opportunity, Harry silently transfigures his clothe to plain dark robes with a hood. He pulled the hood up and cancelled the disillusion charm. As everyone's attention was occupied with the bodies he snuck attached himself to the back of the group.

Standing up, Robert called to everyone.

"Look! Right there! Blood that belongs to Potter! See?! He's just a man. He can bleed and he can be killed. Now I want everyone paired up. And someone turn some fucking lights on! No wonder we haven't found him!"

Robert stalked away muttering. "Retards. Every single one of them..."

Harry kept his head low and he sent orbs of light in different directions.

'Oh well, couldn't last forever.' He thought.

"You! Idiot with the hood!" a gruff voice said from behind him.

Harry froze. Sliding his hand toward the knife and easing his wand out of his sleeve.

"Come with me"

With that he brushed past harry, and started towards the other end of the warehouse.

Sighing in relief, harry relaxed and followed the man. It slowly dawned on him that he recognized this thug.

'Well hello Rookwood. Looks like Christmas came early'

Not jumping this thug and gutting him right there was surprisingly difficult for Harry.

This was one of the inner circle. Responsible for countless deaths, and torn apart families. He spread chaos and mayhem wherever he went. Only maintaining a thin veneer of civility before he was outed as a Death Eater. After that all bets were off, he raped, tortured and murdered at the behest of a madman. And even on his own violation.

Oh yes. Harry would get this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : no ones making money off this but rowling and time and warner. Def not me

Warning some major lemons. Skip if you want. The last few lines are kinda important.

Chapter Five

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Wide with anticipation. Her breathing shallow and quick.

He had her pushed up against the wall. One hand on her waist, the other tangled in her hair.

He was breathing quicker now too. She smelled amazing, a clean, flowery scent he attributed to her shampoo.

Hermione wasn't one for perfume.

'Not that it took anything away from her' Harry thought.

His eyes travelled all the down and back up to meet her gaze. Taking in the tight blue jeans and the simple white tank top. A small touch of make up. Simple, easy.

She looked stunning.

She wouldn't stand out in a room full of people but if you looked closer you could see she lit up the room with her smile.

Taking a firm hold of her hair, harry pulled her head to the side and started kissing his way up her neck from where it met her shoulder.

Hermione was moaning softly now. Her hands around his middle and grasping at his T-shirt.

Harry kissed and licked his way up until he stopped at that spot behind her ear she loved. Nibbling on her ear, he could feel himself respond to the sound of her laboured breathing in his own ear.

He started sliding his hand from her waist under her tank top. Her skin soft, smooth.

He kissed his way down her jaw line until he got to her mouth, she turned, then, and he gave her lips all his attention.

She quickly opened her mouth and he slipped in his tongue.

'God, even her mouth is hot.' Harry thought

Hermione was getting pretty turned on by this point, grabbed his hand that was just sitting on her bare stomach and dragged it to her breast and squeezed.

Harry responded by rubbing his hands all over her tits and squeezing her nipple through the bra.

"ugh, yes. Who said you were a slow learner?" Hermione managed to say.

"Slow? I'll show you slow"

Hermione squealed as harry put his hands on her arse and lifter her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Burying her hands in his hair.

They resumed making out as Harry carried her to her dresser and plonked her on it.

They barely stopped as he tore her shirt off. Her hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Harry resumed working on her neck. Kissing his way down to her shoulder and sliding her bra strap down her shoulder. His other hand snaked around and pushed the clasps together.

The bra instantly loosened and harry pulled it all the way off. He couldn't stop himself from leaning his head down and sucking lightly on hermiones light brown nipples.

Hermiones threw her head back and moaned. She pulled harrys head into her chest even harder.

"oooooh fuck Harry. Yes. Don't stop"

His other hand came up and was rubbing her free breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger. Just a perfect size, about a handful.

He released her nipple from his mouth with a pop and kissed his way to the other one. He didn't immediately suck on it though. He kissed his way up and around her tit. Licking and nibbling the side and under boob. Hermione was panting heavily by the time he finally reached her nipple.

Having enough of sucking at Hermione's tits, for now, Harry lifter her up and managed to find the bed and drop her on it.

Looking down on Hermione, with her hair splayed out around her. Half-naked and flushed from earlier, harry thought she looked like an angel. A sexy, horned up angel.

"Jesus," he growled "you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen".

Hermione giggled.

"Well, your not so bad yourself, but you ain't seen nothing yet"

With that she sat up on her knees and crawled towards Harry.

Harry could only stare, wide eyed, at her tight arse and perfect, rounded tits swaying. She kept her head low but never broke eye contact with him as she undid his belt buckle and unzipped his fly.

She pushed the jeans down and started rubbing his cock through his boxer-briefs.

"well, what do we have here?" She even managed to sound innocent when she said that!

Harry groaned a bit when she finally reached in and pulled his mostly hard cock out. Hermioned looked up at him as she lowered her head and teased the tip off his cock with her tongue.

"ugh. Woman. You're gonna kill me"

Smirking up at him, she took pity on him and wrapped her lips around his now fully hard cock.

"holy shit!"

'Where the hell did she learn to suck cock like that?' he thought.

What he said was "Jesus, I don't think they taught this at Hogwarts, but you got skills. Did you take a class on giving awesome head?"

'He's laying it on a little thick, but I do love sucking his cock.'

Instead of replying she sped up a bit and bobbed her head up and down his shaft.

"Holy shit, Hermione. Slow down. I'm not going to last very long at this pace."

"That's the point, Einstein. I thought you weren't slow?" laughed Hermione. But she immediately went back to pumping his cock with one hand and sucking on the head.

Not holding himself back any longer, harry just relaxed and revelled in the feeling.

True to his word, he soon felt a buildup in his balls.

"Hermione. I'm almost there." He grounded out.

Hermione looked up at him and increased her pace even more.

She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and took that as his cue that he was coming.

Harry felt Hermione shove his cock even deeper down her throat as he came.

Hermione kept swallowing what he shot down her throat.

Pretty soon he was spent and Hermione gave one last suck as she popped him out of her mouth.

"Jesus, that was good" Harry said. Looking around he saw a glass of water on the side table. He grabbed it and passed it to Hermione.

"Thanks" Hermione gratefully accepted the water and took a few mouthfuls and placed it back on the table.

"So, looks like we are slightly uneven at the moment." Harry stated.

"Well what do you think we should do to remedy that?"

Grinning roguishly Harry said "I've got a few ideas".

He grabbed her hand and kissed her open palm before working his way up her arm to her shoulder. Taking his time going down her body now, he kissed his was past her tits to her stomach while he undid the top button of her jeans and the tiny zipper. His tongue traced her panty line and he stopped to kiss the little hollow beside her hip bone.

Hermione was squirming on the bed by this point.

He grabbed both sides of her jeans and pulled them past her hips. Chucking them across the room, Harry went up to attack Hermione's mouth. She eagerly kissed back. His hand roamed her body, squeezing her tits, running up her arm and tangling in her hair. One hand trailed all the way down the center of her chest to her panties.

She gasped as he started rubbing her pussy through the thin fabric of her underwear.

Moving his head to suck on her neck he slid his hand underneath the panties to feel her already wet slit.

He rubbed his fingers in a circular motion on her clit, causing her to arch her back and run her fingernails down his back.

Going down further, Harry rubbed one finger around to get it wet with her pussy juice and slid it into her tight, wet hole.

"OhGod, Yes." Hermione moaned.

Figuring enough was enough; Harry slipped down between her legs and pulled the panties all the way off.

With a devilish smirk he looked at Hermione's wet pussy for a second before he dove in. Licking it, slowly from the bottom all the way to top, and then running circles around her clit with his tongue.

Hermione was arching her back and bunching the sheets up in her hands.

Done with sucking on her clit, Harry slid his tongue into her hole. She seemed to like that, so he started moving it back as forth like he was fucking her with his tongue.

Harry could only do this for so long before his tongue got too tired. So he wet his finger again and slid it inside her.

"Holy jesus Fuck"

Taking this a a good sign, Harry moved up a bit to suck on her clit. He started pumping his finger in and out. Eventually her tight pussy loosed up a bit and he took the chance to slide in a second finger.

"Oh God yes. Keep going Harry. Keep going"

Redoubling his effort, he was rewarded with more moaning and groaning from Hermione. Her back was arched and she was sweating slightly. Harry didn't think he's ever seen anything hotter.

"Oh Fuck, I'm coming. Ugh. I'm coming. I'm coming. Yes. YES!" screamed Hermione.

Harry didn't stop right away but gradually slowed down while avoiding her clit. It was still pretty sensitive.

After she calmed down and stopped breathing as heavy, Harry sat up and wiped his mouth with his arm.

He laid down next to Hermione and she immediately clutched at him, curling up into him. Trying to get as much skin to skin as she could.

"ohhhhhhh Harry. That was amazing. You've got a few tricks of your own"

"Well, we aren't done just yet. We still have the main course." Harry told her

With her own devilish smirk, Hermione looked down and saw a mostly hard "little Harry".

Reaching down and grabbing a firm hold, she said "Well, then. Show me what you got, soldier."

"Yes, Ma'am."...

~~~~~~Several hours later~~~~~~~~

"Whew. I must say you tuckered me out, Ms. Granger" An exhausted Harry laid in bed. Arms crossed behind his head.

"That last round was all your idea, Mr. Potter." An equally exhausted Hermione replied. Resting her head on his rest, with the sheets pooled around her waist.

"I guess it was. But I blame you. It was your fantastic arse wagging in the air that turned me on."

"Excuse me, my arse does not wag. I'm not a dog"

"Ha. Didn't stop you from enjoying doggy style."

Unable to form a response to that, Hermione just scowled at Harry. Who just laughed.

A comfortable silence followed.

"Well. I guess I should take off. Getting pretty late" Harry said.

He rolled over and started the search for his clothes.

Hermione pulled the sheets up to cover her chest and put an arm under her head as she gazed at harry with an unreadable expression on her face.

"This is the third time this week you've come over." She told him.

"Ya, must be my lucky week eh?" Harry replied with a grin as he pulled up his jeans.

"Well, you could stay the night if you want"

Harry froze as he was searching for his shirt.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Hermione squirmed a bit. "Well, only if you want to"

Harry fidgeted a bit with is belt buckle, not looking up.

Hermione rushed on "well it is pretty late. Nothing good ever happens after 2 am. It's safer and if something does happen I couldn't forgive myself!"

Relief and something else flowed through Harry. It was just Hermione worrying.

"Hermione, I'm an Auror. Fully trained by Mad-Eye himself. Next in line for captain. I'll be fine. What could happen?" Harry chuckled to himself.

Hermione was looking down, playing with the pillow case.

"Ya, you're right." Harry was a little worried at how down she seemed. But when she looked up with a small smile on her lips he knew everything was okay.

"Now get out of here, you big lug. A girl needs her beauty sleep"

"On that count you must be years ahead, milady" Harry stole a quick kiss to her cheek and strode confidently out the door.

He never saw the smile slide off Hermione's face.

Nor did he recognize that little niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach for what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : no money for me. All Rowling.

A/N- apparently I had a brain fart and used dolohov here instead of Rookwood. I fixed it up and it should be okay now. If it wasn't for a reviewer I wouldn't even of realised my mistake. Sorry everyone. Let this be a lesson. Always review! And I suppose I could learn something. Meh I'll figure it out later.

Chapter 6

Harry slowly entered the rear offices, his footfalls silent.

Rookwood disappeared into the darkness but harry could hear him quietly shuffling around in the rooms beyond.

'This is it' harry thought excitedly. 'Finally a chance to take down this sick bastard'.

While harry has has success at taking down death eater. 'With extreme prejudice' harry giggled. The truly powerful death eaters, mostly inner circle, were elusive. If more had survived the final battle they might have been a real nuisance.

Wand out, pressing forward into the darkness, Harry felt he the adrenaline kick in. He forced his breath to even out and his heartbeat to slow. The only thing worse than being beaten was being beaten cuz you were over excited and you beat yourself.

Feeling more than seeing rookwood in the next office, Harry paused at the door, mentally planning out his next move.

Laughing to himself 'Plan! Ha! Like my plans ever work anyway. Playing it by ear might as well be my specialty.'

Without giving himself a chance to second guess the decision, Harry rounded the corner with a quick hop and spell light already spilling out of the tip of his wand.

Only to pull up short.

The wand inches from his nose didn't even waver.

"Nice to see you again potter" the smirking face of rookwood lay on the other end of the wand. "Do you really think that little of me?"

Harry blinked.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

Rookwood rolled his eyes and slowly lowered his wand.

Before harry could even react to that he turned around and let loose a massive sigh.

"No I don't suppose I do." He turned and ungracefully flopped onto an over turned bucket.

"...huh?"

Harry didn't even try to hide his confusion. One of the most feared of the dark lords former lieutenants was sitting on a tiny bucket, knees almost touching his chest, elbows resting on his knees. The man's face downcast and...tired? Yes, he looked tired.

"What the shit, rookwood? Are you resting before the fight? I guess your pretty old. "

Rookwood said nothing but the withering glance he threw at harry spoke volumes.

"O-kay" Harry wracked his brain to figure this out. His wand constantly twirling in diagnostic spells, revealing spells and detection spells. Aside from a silencing ward there was nothing and no one but the two of them.

'It could be a trap, but if they knew where I was they could just rush me. Numbers alone would crush me.'

"Alright ass-hat. You got me. No idea what this is. Care to enlighten me?"

Still glaring slightly the old death eater let loose another world weary sigh and dropped his head.

"I'm tired, potter. I've been fighting since I got out of hogwarts-"

"Murdering since hogwarts you mean" Harry interjected with a glare of his own. He was still standing in the doorway with his wand trained on rookwood.

"Some, yes. It was all so exciting at first! Oh stuff it with the righteousness potter. I'm not talking about offing people. Even if some of them deserved it. Have you been around wizards? How many have you wanted to throttle?"

"What about your vaunted purebloods? "

Rookwood snorted "especially the purebloods. Stuffy ol bastards the lot of em. No what was exciting was the movement. Getting involved in a cause you believed in. The early days we were idealistic and hell bent on making our world a better place"

"A better place for who?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Well for us obviously potter. Don't be daft. What people have ever risen up and fought for others rights?"

"Again. Honest answer?" At this rookwood looked a little confused but nodded anyway.

"Tons of people you Ass-pirate! Lots and lots and lots of people stand up to fight for other people! Men stood with women for their right to vote! Whites stood with blacks for their right to equality! You jerks are just so convinced the world revolves around your pasty white asses you can't see that!"

"What's up with you and asses? You know what? Nevermind. And no more honest answers. Just nod along"

Taking a deep breath dolohov resumed his story

"It was all about politics back then. Rallying the senile old wizengamot and garnering attention. But Tom was clever. He led us, by the noses, slowly, towards his goal. At this point I can say without reservation he cared nothing for us and our cause. Just his own power. Which was immense by the way. You could feel the power rolling off him. You couldn't match him even today."

Harry sulked at this "Ya? Well he's dead so who won that round?"

"Easy there, youngin. Your quick and creative. A dangerous combination with magic. And you have the Will. Not many people understand its the mind that shapes magic. With an unbreakable Will there is nothing that magic cannot accomplish." Rookwood said, eyes were shining at this point. He obviously believed strongly in this.

"But I can't keep this up." All his energy seemed to leave him at once. "I never wanted this. It was slow at first. Our descent into depravity. A rally here or a protest there. Then a show of force. Then intimidating officials. Then showing the muggles their rightful place. Before long we were murdering and torturing and if you said anything against it you were branded a blood traitor and a quick death was the best you could hope for." He had a faraway look in his eyes. A haunted look.

Harry said nothing at this but he did lower his wand. Moody would have whooped his ass behind the woodshed for it but harry could detect no threat from this (broken?) Man.

"The things he made his followers do. The things he made me do..."

He seemed to forcefully pull himself out of the memories and looked at harry once again. "This isn't an apology. For I deserve none. This isn't a cry for help. Since I deserve none. This is surrender"

Harry could only stand and stare. And that would cost him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter but I went back and fixed it. If you haven't already figured that out. To make this up to my 18 readers I did an extra chapter. Your welcome.

Chapter 7

Harry woke up on the ground.

'Well wouldn't be the first time I've woken up on an unfamiliar floor.' He thought groggily to himself. Then added 'also not the first time I woke up sticky. What is that...'

Shit. His blood.

Reaching a hand around to his back harry felt a neat, round hole in his leather jacket.

Wincing, he reached in to assess the damage.

He found nothing but smooth skin.

'Huh. Well that's a first'

"About done with your nap, potter?" A voice rang out.

"Ugh. Can you please shut up with the sounds?" Harry asked weakly.

"Head feels like you went a few rounds with goblin rye and lost hey?" Rookwood asked almost kindly.

Harry just nodded weakly.

"That might be my fault" Rookwood supplied. "Not the you being a lightweight. A grown man should be able to handle his booze. Especially goblin booze. You've seen how little they are! Takes a lot less to get drunk"

"How did you...no idea what your talking about. So shut up. Now. What happened?" Harry demanded

"You don't remember anything?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"Well...I remember. ...you drew on me!" Harry manager to piece together.

"Um kinda. But I really drew on him" Rookwood nodded to a lump in the doorway.

Looking closer harry could make out a body in that lump. Particularly a head with a hole clean through.

Harry whistled. "That was some shot. The skulls one of the hardest parts of the body."

Rookwood smirked "I know. That's why I had to overpower the shit out the piercing curse. It also explains your head. Dam near shot it off! Ha!"

This just confused harry. And he said so.

"Huh?"

"Well the faster the spell moves the faster it displaces air. I had to get that one off pretty fast to save your lackadaisical ass and with enough power to deal with his hard head. So the spell matrix was denser than normal. With it being so close to the side of your head your ear drums burst" At harry incredulous look he added. "Hey former unspeakable here!"

Reaching a hand up harry could feel dried blood from his ear.

"Don't worry I fixed it when I fixed the hole in your kidney."

Now harry was looking at the man strangely.

"But why?"

"I told you. I'm done. I just want some peace and quiet." He replied softly.

"Even if we kill you we are all still wanted men. I understand I can't just walk free after all I've done. But I don't want the dementors to feast on any happiness I have left. I want a cell anywhere but azkaban. Some reading material. Maybe a way to continue my research. So the question is: can you help me?"

The look he levelled levelled at harry was both hopeful and hopeless. This was a man at the end of his rope, just trying to salvage whatever life he's capable of having. For his part, Harry was undecided. His saving people thing urged him to help. The part dumbledore strived to instill in harry. Mad-eye would throw him in azkaban without a backward glance.

Decisions, decisions.

"Okay, you have to understand there's no way I'm qualified to offer you deals. But!" He raised his hand to quell the outburst from rookwood. "Seeing as you saved my life AND if your willing to offer any information you have about any criminal activity and locations of your former comrades then I promise I'll do everything in my power to fulfill your requests. Good enough?"

Once more letting a sigh escape, rookwood replied "I can accept that. Now we both just need to survive this"

"You mean you don't have a way out of here!?" Harry burst out, incredulously.

"Of course not!" Rookwood snapped. "This isn't my operation, is it? It belongs to robert"

"So the only way out of here is through him?"

"Yes. All the wards are tied to him. I gotta give him credit he locked this down pretty good. Nothing or no one is getting in or out till he says so. Or till he's no longer breathing."

"So then any plan ends with him. Hmmmm I suppose I can just go back to picking picking them off. One by one. That was working pretty well"

"Ahhh" Rookwood interrupted "that was before you lit that place up like the sun"

"Is that how you knew it was me?" Harry theorized.

"Yup! The spell light lit up your face for a second before it left your wand. Your getting sloppy"

"The day I take advice from a death eater is the day I let you walk free."

Rookwood grinned "I'll hold you to that"

Rather than respond harry just rolled his eyes.

"Alright. New plan. Which is no plan. I don't do well at plans. I'm going to head back out. I'll come get you when those idiots are dead, decapitated or dismembered."

"Those all mean pretty much the same thing"

Harry just responded with a feral grin that made rookwood shiver, despite himself.

"Okay I have a plan. Step one no more potter plans" He continued despite Harrys hurt look. "Step two I come up with a plan. But I must warn you. Your not going to like it."

"Well obviously. It's a death eater plan. Im geting hives just thinking about it. Just tell me"

"Alright. First off I'm not sitting around and waiting for you to die. My best chance is going with you to make sure you come out of this alive."

Harry looked dubiously at this "Really? Because i was born yesterday i totally think letting you of all people watch my back is a great idea!"

"What other choice do you have, potter?" Rookwood growled. "There's a lot of wands out there and Robert is no push over. He hasn't gotten as old and as successful as he has by being dumb or unskilled with a wand."

Harry had to agree with that assessment. However grudgingly.

"So the only way I think this is going to work is if I PREPEND your my prisoner to get close enough to jump Robert. As soon as he's dead the wards should fall and we can apparate out of here." He finished triumphantly.

One look at Harrys face should have told him everything he needed to know.

"Nope. Fuck that. Hop the nope Train and ride it all the way to Nopeville. Not happening. And this isn't one of those times when I say 'absolutely not' then all of a sudden I'm your prisoner and we are walking towards robbie."

"Dammit! How the hell did this happen?"

"Will you keep your voice down, idiot? Your gonna give us away." Rookwood hissed in Harrys ear.

Holding the back of Harrys jacket, he frog marched him towards the middle of the warehouse, where Robert was talking with a Avery.

"I seriously have no recollection of how this happened. This is a serious problem!"

"We'll both have a serious problem of being dead if you don't shut up and act right!"

Perhaps seeing the logic in this or perhaps because he felt like it he threw his head back and headbutted the (former?) Death eater in the nose.

Rookwoods grunt of pain alerted the rest of the men to the situation.

Cries of "Yeah!" And "We got him!" Rose from the crowd of people now surrounding the duo. More alarming were the shouts of "let's fuck that boy up!". To harry at least. Getting fucked up was not high on his list of priorities.

Continuing to struggle all the way till they reached the center of the warehouse once again, rookwood have him a shake to quiet him down.

"Well, well, well Mr potter. It's so nice to see you again" Robert began pompously. "I must say you gave us quite the run around. Avery, go round up the rest of the men"

Not looking happy with being ordered around, nonetheless Avery slunk off the find the rest of the idiots...-er men.

Turning to rookwood "Well done, rookwood. Tell me. How did you capture the elusive Mr potter? So quietly too."

Slipping back into his death eater lieutenant persona was easy for rookwood at this point. Just add a little snarl when you talk. Lots of smirks when you don't. Kind of pathetic really.

"The little bastard was hiding in the back offices. I snuck up on him from behind. Apparently planning isn't on of his strong suits." Rookwood managed without too much of a smirk.

Throughout this Harrys head hung low. His face covered in shadows. He struggled not to roll his eyes but didn't quite succeed.

"Nonetheless good show. I think you can have first crack at him. Then the rest of the boys can join in. How about that?" He shouted this part out to the rest of the men surrounding harry.

To harry shock the answering roar was deafening. Either there was more men here than he thought or they really wanted him dead. He found himself hoping for the latter.

'What a strange thing to hope for' harry mused.

At this point Avery walked back into the circle. Unfortunately he positioned himself right between them and Robert.

"Let's get to this. I have some very interesting spells to test out on potter here" Avery stated a raspy voice.

"Hey!" Rookwood interjected. "I have him first. You can have next".

Looking sulky but eventually Avery accepted it.

Rookwood moved in front of harry and looked him in the eye.

"Are you ready for this?" Rookwood aske


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. Now on with the show!

Harry gave the barest of nods.

That was all that was needed for pandamonium to reign.

Rookwood turned and let loose a quick cutter to Avery's neck. The man dropped, red frothing his mouth.

Harry flicked his wand and threw a bone breaking curse at Roberts face. An instant before it connected the old mercenary dropped to the floor. Saving his head but condemning the man behind him.

"Fuck!" Harry swore.

Rookwood saw Robert dodge the curse and knew his chance of survival dropped just as quickly.

"Cover the rest! I'll get Robert!" Harry yelled to rookwood.

Rookwood peppered the crowd with spell fire. Making them take quick cover. While dodging the return spells he yelled back to harry "No good! He'll hide behind there group. We need to clear them out!"

Harry came to the same assessment and began throwing blasting curses. Trying to thin the crowd and remove some of roberts cover.

"We need cover or we're gonna get roasted out here!" Harry yelled to rookwood.

Spell fire was now raining on them and Harrys lightning quick reflexes and rookwoods solid shield charm were the only thing saving them for the moment.

"Cover me! I have something"

Rookwood dropped to the ground and left harry alone for the minute.

"Well that's just fucking great. I'll just hold off the entire population of lets-fuck-up-harry-town." Harry groused.

Despite his attitude harry amped up his spell casting. Aiming more to distract and occupy rather than kill.

Harry conjured animals, used area-effect spells anything he could think of. He over powered an augmenti to act like a fire hose and blasted the crowd back. As soon as he released the charm he immediately froze the water to both trip up the death eaters and make area uncomfortably cold.

The spells kept coming though. Harry ducked and weaved between spells. Throwing shields up when he couldn't.

Rookwood meanwhile had his wand pointed at the ground and was chanting in indecipherable language. Looked like a whole lot of nothing to harry so far. But the man was an unspeakable. They knew some weird shit. Shit they couldn't even speak of.

Harry laughed as this thought entered his head. 'Now if only the head honcho would show his ugly face.' Harry tried to throw spells in the direction he had last seen Robert but apparently the man was inclined to let to numbers wear harry down first.

Smart.

One spell got too close and scorched Harrys side. Not deep enough to do more than cause some pain, but rather than slow down he sped up.

Rookwood finished his spell with a shout and an ominous rumble filled the room.

Rookwood jumped up and cast the toughest shield spell he knew.

"Here it comes!" Rookwood yelled over the noise.

"Here comes what?" Harry yelled back, crouched behind his own shield spell.

"Just watch!"

Watch harry did. Although he did keep one eye on the group of armed, angry men trying to kill him.

What emerged baffled even harry.

Underground pipes and cables burst up through the ground, snaking around each other. More kept coming until there was a solid wall of pipes a couple feet thick shaped in a full circle about 10 feet across.

"Well? Get the fuck in!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Truth be told he didn't need to he told once. He was the one doing all the hard stuff anyway.

They both dove behind the twisted mass of muggles pipes.

With their backs propped up against the inside of the barrier harry had time to look at the burn he sustained.

It was torture pulling back the jacket then the thin material of his shirt. Underneath looked raw and angry.

"Hey can you do something about this?" Harry asked rookwood.

Rookwood glanced over from where he was slinging spells to keep the death eaters at bay. He threw a spell at harry then resumed his work.

"Hey what the hell? You just put a numbing charm on it! I could have done that!"

"Then you should have! If you knew anything about anything you'd know burns are notoriously hard to heal. Especially tricky when your trapped in the MIDDLE OF A MURDEROUS HORDE AIMING TO KILL YOU!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but rookwood cut him off "and I swear to the gods if you make a smart ass comment I will avada kedarva you myself and be done with it...I should have stuck with those idiots."

Harry had enough at this point.

Harry scowled at rookwood and said "don't get snippy with me. I didn't lead you at wand point into the ranks of a madman. I didn't force you to take the mark. And I certainly didn't force you to kidnap me. So suck it up, princess. Shits going to get a little hotter in here."

At this harry stood up. Totally ignoring the spell fire coming at him from 360 degrees. Rookwood scrambled to provide as much cover fire as he could.

Harry meanwhile had started to gather his power. Orange light spilling from his wand as he swirled it in a wide circle above his head. Blistering hot droplets of magma splattered the ground around him. There was no incantation to this. He was only re-enacting dumbledores spell in the horcrux cave. But bigger. And without the theoritical knowledge the headmaster knew backwards and forwards. So he just poured more and more power into it. Harry seemed to grow taller. Shadows lengthened. Lights dimmed. Flames sprang up outside their barricade. Rookwood dove for cover at this point. Flames rising taller and taller. Then, only when he couldn't contain it anymore he let loose a roar that was heard above the towering inferno and threw his arms out. The flames obeyed and shot out in all directions.

Harry dropped the ground, breathing heavily.

Rookwood looked up and over the barrier. There were still flames around them but he could just barely make out the hazy figures rushing about, trying to put out fires on their brethren and also the warehouse itself.

"Ha! Know nothing do I?" Harry laboured out.

"Huh?" This time it was rookwood who was confused.

"Well the wards can't be anchored to nothing can they? Burn this mother down and we can vamoose."

"With us in it!" Rookwood yelled back.

Harry didn't seem to care.

"Hey. Rookwood."

"What now?"

Harry let loose a giggle. "The roof. The roof. The roof is on fire!"

Rookwood could only stare, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"We don't need no water let the mother fucker burn!" At the last word harry sprang up, seemingly recovered and let loose a barrage of destruction time curse. Both blasting and massive fireballs.

"Barmy. He's completely Barmy..." Rookwood would be seriously worried if harry wasn't taking enemies down at a rapid pace.

Harry dropped down once more. Looking a little more in control of himself.

"Whew I needed that. Now we have some time before they sort that out. Do you want to hug it out or something? " Harry asked nonchalantly.

"No." Rookwood shook his head. "No I definitely don't want to do that. Even if you bought us some time we are still royally fucked."

"This? Psh. I've been in way worse situations than this. Everything will be fine. Trust me." Harry finished with a grin.

Rookwood couldn't help the shivers that ran down his spine at that.

A/N : review this shit and lemme know what you think. Or what you want see. And the Lord knows I can use some criticism


End file.
